Talk:List of episode pages missing casts, images
Div Boxes and Load Time Some of the expandable boxes work incorrectly so the page looks a bit messy. It still takes a little while to load but not as bad as before. But does anyone else think the tables should all go onto templates such as , or does everyone find it easier editing directly onto the page? - Danielroxheaps 20:44, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :The expandable boxes are all working correctly for me now. I edited the code last night (well technically this morning to sort it). Is it not working for you? Aks6609 (talk) 20:52, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Just 1987 doesn't seem to appear. It goes "1985, 1986, 1988". - Danielroxheaps 21:13, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::That should be it corrected. Aks6609 (talk) 21:16, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::It's now working but now 1988 is not. - Danielroxheaps 21:19, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hopefully that's it now Aks6609 (talk) 21:24, October 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Brilliant, thank you! - Danielroxheaps 21:30, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I see you've listed 2013 as having 0 episodes without synopsises, and although that's technically true, a vast majority of the 2013 plots are spoiler plot with little solid information and will defiantly need to be changed at some point. Having it at 0 in the stats box makes it look like they don't need work and that's far from the case. There are thousands of plots over numerous years like this and all need to changed at some point. (This is the reason I initially left plots off when this page was first created as I didn't want to go through every single episode and read the plot to see if it was acceptable or if it would need to be changed) Aks6609 (talk) 21:37, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Emmerdale Farm episodes A majority of episodes from 1974 - 1989 have incorrect cast lists from a now defunct website. Should these be added as cast lists to be checked or something like that? Danielroxheaps 23:51, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :I've been thinking about a better way to display all the information about what episodes have a cast list, image and locations. What does everyone think of this? I reckon it's easier to see which specific episodes need what added. :With so many of the Emmerdale Farm cast lists unverified, we could also keep a note in the notes column like "Cast checked" or "Cast verified by Aks6609" or something along those lines which would provide a solution to Daniel's problem above. :Plus, the contents table on the other page was extremely long, this would cut it from 189 sections down to 53 which would make it slightly easier to navigate the page. Aks6609 (talk) 23:50, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes I think that's good. Works far better for these episodes. Maybe as a default, put in the notes column "unverified" and then when someone goes over it or makes edits to it we change it, so we have track over what needs to be checked etc Danielroxheaps 00:12, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Did a little mock up on 1975. Looks pretty good to me. Aks6609 (talk) 00:36, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes looks great! The page does need a little bit of cutting down, it takes a while to load and submit changes for me. However it might be my internet... Danielroxheaps 01:33, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::It takes a while for me to save the page too. Part of it is likely to be due to the page's size, however other pages on the wikia have been taking longer than usual to save for me over the past few days. I had a look on community central and found it's happening to other users on other wikias too. Aks6609 (talk) 00:53, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Oh, I've only been having that problem with this page... Danielroxheaps 00:59, June 6, 2018 (UTC :::::::Lucky you. It literally took 3 or 4 minutes to save Dawn's page when I was adding her appearance in last night's episode. Aks6609 (talk) 01:05, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::That sucks, hopefully they fix it soon. Is it alright if I add this table to the 1976 one now? Danielroxheaps 01:15, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Sure! Aks6609 (talk) 01:17, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::What do you think of adding a "Casts Unverified" column and adding "NA" to the ones past 1990. Danielroxheaps 01:38, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::It might be good to have the 'Cast Verified' still for post 1990 or we could change it back to 'Notes' for the post 1990 years and use it for episodes that currently have the 'Change to screenshot' note on the side of them.? Aks6609 (talk) 01:37, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Sorry I meant on the statistics table. Danielroxheaps 01:38, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Sure! Sorry for the misunderstanding. Aks6609 (talk) 01:49, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::We should maybe not have the 'N/A' in the post 1990 columns though. 01:51, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe change it to notes? Have "Casts unverified (2)" and "Images needing changing (6)"? Danielroxheaps 02:00, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::In the stats table? Aks6609 (talk) 02:04, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes either that or remove it entirely and just list it in the episode table... Danielroxheaps 02:06, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm a bit confused as to what you mean. Are you suggesting we remove the 'verification' column from the stats table? Aks6609 (talk) 02:16, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::::Apologies. I mean, we either change the cast unverified column in the stats table to "notes", or remove that column from the stats table entirely. Do you intend to change all the episode lists to tables? Danielroxheaps 02:18, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::Dont know. What do you think is best. Yes, I intend to change all years over to tables. Aks6609 (talk) 02:25, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I think notes might be better. Also allows us to add other things if required. Danielroxheaps 02:38, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Go for that then! Aks6609 (talk) 02:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::What do you think about changing the notes in the notes column to abbreviations like 'INC' for image needs changing. I think it would make it look a bit better. Aks6609 (talk) 03:14, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I think it would look better but I think we'd need a key on top to ensure we know what it means Danielroxheaps 04:19, June 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe to cut down the page size we replace tables for completed years (1972-1974, 2015-2018) and put them as completed? Danielroxheaps 10:51, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::Possibly. Let's see how long the page is when it's complete first. Aks6609 (talk) 11:30, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm no longer able to edit this without my browser freaking out. Could someone please remove Episode 2541 (24th June 1999) from the lists for me please? Thanks. Danielroxheaps 10:06, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :Could the tables be made templates instead? I can't even open the page anymore. Danielroxheaps 22:42, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Would you be able to change them over yourself Daniel to see if it helps? Aks6609 (talk) 17:14, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :::I've switched over only 1972, 1973, 1974, 1990, 2015, 2016 and 2017 so the page is still easier to edit. These are the complete years. It seems to have really helped, thanks Danielroxheaps 23:12, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::That's good it helped the loading, Daniel. Once all the years are up, some of the incomplete years may need to be changed over to keep it loading okay. Aks6609 (talk) 00:05, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Should a column for pages with short plots be added? Episode 1566 (18th June 1991) would appear complete as it has a cast list, image and I'm adding locations however the plot is very short and more like a summary. Danielroxheaps 09:19, July 8, 2018 (UTC) 1970s 1975 1976 1977 Plots Should plots be added to the list? A tick for ones like Episode 3352 (14th January 2003), a plus for ones like Episode 3090 (14th January 2002) and a space for ones like Episode 2800 (4th December 2000)? - Danielroxheaps 06:56, August 27, 2018 (UTC)